The development of big-screen displays for use with digital signage and the like has been robust recently. In particular, attention has been focused on multi-display systems, where a plurality of narrow-frame displays are combined together to form a big screen.
When combining a plurality of displays to form this big screen, it is preferable for the seams of the displays to be hard to see. Therefore, there have been attempts to make these seams harder to see by arranging a frame-shaped light-guiding member such as a lens at the periphery of each display (Patent Document 1, for example).